1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electronic signs, and more particularly, is a dual power supply switching system for use in electronic signs incorporating LED (light emitting diode) display panels or other style electronic signs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art power supply devices for electronic signs, while providing sufficient operating power capacity, do not provide for alternative power sourcing or suitable stable source backup in the event of operating problems, such as, but not restricted to, undervoltage, partial power interruption, monitoring of voltage, and monitoring and diagnosis of other electrical parameters crucial to operation of an electronic sign.